1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor apparatuses, for example, semiconductor memories, a plurality of complex circuit configurations including control circuits and the like related to a plurality of memory blocks have to be arranged in a peripheral region and control regions between the plurality of memory blocks. Additionally, signal lines according to the circuit configurations have to be arranged.
Input/output (I/O) pads have to be coupled to the circuit configurations, and thus it may be difficult to arrange the circuit configuration and to form signal line interconnections.
The arrangement of the circuit configuration and signal line interconnections may considerably affect operation characteristics of the semiconductor apparatuses.